Seeing The Light
by cagalli-rox
Summary: in a war Cagalli was sent to a unfamiliar place that was supposed to be her new home. People there are vain and backstabing. Will Cagalli have new faith in her life or will she crumble under the preasure?
1. Chapter 1

A\N: I'm not a big talker so I won't talk much; Cags is half coordinator half natural k? this is just a tinny bit to get me started cause it's my first fic so plz be nice to me the first chap is gonna be longer review and tell me what you think about thins idea in general so I can update faster k?


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: I just want to tell you guys this is the first chapter of my first so be nice k? By the way I'm writing this in Cags pov and I don't like to rush things so there won't be a lot going on at first and just pretend uzumi is a coordinator k? I'm so sorry people cuz I was working on the first and second chapter at the same time so I accidentally uploaded the second chapter. lol

I jumped out of bed extra early this morning because Athrun just came back

yesterday, I probably already listed one million things I want to do, and there is no lunch break in my schedule. Athrun is almost never home and when he is I want him all to myself, I know is kind of selfish of me to think that way but that's my nature it can't be helped.

I had the quickest shower in my life and threw on a t-shirt with a pair of jeans before I ran trough the empty halls. I flung open the door to Athrun's room, and pounced on Athrun.

"Athrun wake up, wake up!" I yelled full of excitement as I continued bouncing up and down on his bed.

"Let me sleep some more Cagalli…." Athrun complained half awake.

"Athrun please get up I have a million things I want to do, if we don't start now there won't even be time breakfast!" I pouted; I always knew Athrun would give in if I pouted. He did just as I expected, he woke up, and walk to the bathroom while cursing under his breath. Leaving me to giggle I'm not really worried that he'll be mad at me, I know his not. He'll be nicer after he shower and shave, he's always like that.

Just as I expected he was nicer when he came out.

"Athrun I'll race you to the dinning room the looser has to run around the mansion and wake everyone up!" I suggested.

"Sorry Cags I'm not really up to it." Athrun sighed. Before I could object Athrun raced out of the room.

"Athrun, that's cheating!" I yelled as I ran after him.

After chasing him through the main hall I realized that there was Puss lying lazily on the ground, too bad Athrun didn't see him. He tripped over the grey lazy cat and literally ate dust. I grinned from ear to ear as I raced past him and headed towards the dinning room.

I see the dinning hall right in front of me so close I could almost taste victory, too bad I got snobbish and tripped over the stool in front of me. When I lifted my head up from the floor Athrun already got to the dinning hall leaving me behind to sulk.

"O.K. Cags go and wake everyone up" announced Athrun proudly.

"Whatever" I sneered as an evil plan formulated in my brain.

I picked up a shiny black pan and a Jenny's wooden spoon and ran around the mansion banning the wooden spoon on the black pan while screaming my head off. I charged through the main hall pleased to hear grumbling and cursing behind me, as I hurried to the dinning hall I dumped everything in Athrun's arms. Not a second too soon to! Everyone in the Attah household charged in throwing death glares at Athrun.

"Athrun, how could you be so ill mannered!" Mrs. Attah sighed.

"What? But Cagalli….."I watched in satisfaction as Athrun struggled to explain.

"Don't drag Cagalli into this!" Mrs. Attah snapped "she is only twelve you are already sixteen you should never compare yourself with her, you should know better!"

During breakfast Athrun kept glaring at me from across the table, I just grinned back. You all might think I'm mean but truthfully I love Athrun a lot but it's just my nature isn't it, to enjoy laughing at him.

After breakfast everyone else left the table leaving only me and Athrun, and Athrun looked really mad. Right at that moment I felt guilty so I opened my mouse to apologize "Athrun umm I'm sorry about that I just can't help it…"

"Cagalli," Athrun said in a low eerie voice, right then I knew I was in trouble.

A/N: yahhh I'm done my first chapter and I apologize for spelling 'this' wrong on my little intro last time, there's really no excuse for making a mistake like that. Plz review. Thx I luv u all, I know it' s a bit short it's my first fanfic so plz help me. I might update before the school starts but no guarantees K?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all the people who read my first chapter my internet was down so I didn't update that fast so I apologize for that. Well I hope you all will enjoy this chapter! P.S. the pot and pans weren't my climax; I told you I don't like to rush things. So things will start happening on the third chapter. But we'll see how everything goes like I said before, no guarantees.

Chapter two

"Cagalli….." Athrun said it barely above a whisper but it certainly was scary.

"Athrun… plz don't be mad." I said but it ended up like a squeak. Athrun continued to close in, just as I was on the verge of crying Athrun tackled me to the floor.

"ah..Ah…Athrun ha ha ha….plz stop….hahaha" I laughed so hard I'm not even sure if he heard me. Athrun did stop. He sat beside me while I pushed myself into a sitting position. "Soooooooo you aren't mad at me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nah, I'll never be mad at you," Athrun answered, I couldn't help but smile proudly.

"Wanna go ride Stacy and Lucy?" I asked. Stacy and Lucy are my stallions; Lucy is gentle and has a look of wisdom in her chestnut eyes which always looked said, while Stacy is very free spirited, and energetic, which is probably why she's always hungry.

"Athrun, I'll race you to the stables and the loser has to jump in the pool from the balcony with all their clothes on!" I laughed at the thought of Athrun soaking wet coming out of the pool.

"No," Athrun snapped "cuz I know I'll be the person who suffers whichever way things turn out."

"Lol true" I laughed.

The trip to the stable was really pleasant Athrun asked me about how the horses were doing, so I told him about lightning the new horse I got from Luna last year. As we approached the stable the smell of horses and hay filled my nostrils, I always loved that smell. (A/N: I hate it, but let's say cags loves it k?) I happily ran to Stacy and hopped on her back. Athrun looked at me as if I was crazy,

"Cagalli, aren't you going to put a saddle on her first?" Athrun asked.

"Hell no, I don't like the saddles they feel weird." I replied slightly annoyed cuz he asks me that every time we go riding.

"K, it's not my problem if you end up with a sour butt."

I just rolled my eyes at him and rode off. Stacy went wild she is always like that when I take her out riding, she jumped and screeched as if she was an wild horse she jumped up and down and galloped in circles before I brought her under control and we took off towards the woods, I closed my eyes for a while and concentrated on the feeling of the wind against my face as I opened them again I was already in the thick forest I took a deep breath and smelt fresh pine needles and grass. Stacy took me through the thick forest, across the little red brick bridge that goes across the small stream, where I stopped to wait for Athrun.

I sat there quietly and listened to the chirping of the birds and the sound of water in the narrow stream. The weather was hot and humid soon I felt myself soaking with sweat. I pulled off my socks and rolled my pants up and dipped my feet into the cool water. Suddenly I felt the cold water splash all over me, I quickly turned around to find Stacy staring at me as if mocking me.

"Stacy, how dare you" I yelled as I splashed her but Stacy kicked the water and sent a huge wave towards me. I gathered all my strength to kick the water as well but I slipped on the rocks and fell into the water, I heard Stacy screech as if laughing at me. I shot out of the water and launched myself at Stacy grabbing her neck and tried to pull her into the water, but I failed miserably.

"You know you look really stupid fighting with a horse." Said a taunting voice. I turned my head to look, and saw Athrun laughing his head off at the edge of the stream. I blushed fiercely as I let go of Stacy's neck, I climbed sheepishly back on Stacy and threw him a glare before riding off.

"Oh, c'mon. Cagalli you know I was kidding." Athrun whined after me, but I ignored him and rode on.

"Cagalli you know, I have a present for you," Athrun said

And that caught my attention; I turned around to face him and asked "What is it?"

"I'll tell you if you give me a kiss" Athrun announced proudly. I gave him my best pout but to my surprise he didn't give in. I had no choice so I leaned closer to him and gave him a kiss on his left cheek. Athrun grinned ear to ear as he rode on ahead and yelled "I'll give it to you when we get home."

"Athrun, you tricked me!" I yelled back as I rode after him.

When I got back I noticed that Lucy was already in the stable, so I hopped off Stacy and ran in to the mansion. As I went through the main hall I heard voices behind the family room door, which was rarely closed, as I approached the door I recognized the voice to be my father and Athrun's……

Yah I'm finally done my second chap! Lol I accidentally uploaded this chap instead of the first chap last time. Sorry for that.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys I'm on writer's block cuz I just need some time to organize my thoughts and see where I can take this story, and I have to recollect myself after posting the wrong chapter so I can recover from the embarrassment.


	5. I'm back!

I'm sorry I didn't update for so long I kind of had to figure out the details and I sort of needed practice my writing a bit. And please don't bother to review I'm too scared to read them anyways. By the way later on in my story I will have some religious contents, that's why I rated this T cause I didn't want to mislead any kids into worshiping a certain god or something. The religion I chose was Roman Catholic even though I'm Christian. I might do a fic with some Christianity later. By the way Cagalli is a bit ooc in this one.

Chapter three 

Cagalli pressed her ear to the door trying to make out what they were saying, but all she could hear was hushed murmurs. Just as she was about to leave, her ears suddenly picked up a few words, "… Cagalli… send her away…"

Cagalli's eyes widened why would her father suddenly decide to send her away? Her mind raced from one possibility to the other. Nothing made sense, Cagalli suddenly felt betrayed, she may not know what the reason is， but she does know her father doesn't want her there anymore.

As Cagalli walked through the corridors towards her room she tried to reassure herself that her father might not be sending her away after all she only heard four words. As Cagalli reached her room she was surprised to find her things all packed in two large suitcases, now they were definitely sending her away.

Cagalli slumped down on bed and tried to figure out why her father would want her to leave. She stared at the plain white ceiling, she felt tears welling up inside of her but she decided to swallow it. Cagalli felt the immense warmth of the sun on her legs and slowly fell a sleep.

"Cagalli, go where destiny take you." A strong voice called it didn't come from one direction it seemed to have come from everywhere at the same time. Cagalli opened her eyes she was no longer in her room but she was lying in a place flooded with light that seemed to have no source. " Cagalli where ever you go spread the word of love, give hope and strength" the voice spoke again. Cagalli was speechless she was really confused something inside of her is telling her to do what the voice is asking, but how was she a girl who never had to deal with anything in her life give hope, and strength.

"How am I to give hope and strength?" Cagalli finally found her voice. " I am with trouble myself and I don't know how to deal, how can I help others in such a way"

"You'll always have help by your side all you have to do is ask."

Cagalli's eyes snapped open; she was still lying in her bed. As she sat up she realized that she slept through out the day, a breeze blew into the room through an open window. Cagalli slipped on her shoes and walked out the balcony. The cool evening breeze welcomed her and she felt new strength flowing through her body. For a moment she felt like she was floating, but she crashed back down once she remembered what her father said. He couldn't possibly want her gone maybe that was part of the dream too, Cagalli thought as she took a deep breath.

At dinner everything was normal again, Cagalli forgot completely about what she heard earlier that day. The dinner table was noisy as usual. Mrs.Attah always wanted a quiet and civilized dinner table, but she can never seem to stop Cagalli from laughing loudly and throwing food at Puss (The lazy gray cat from the first chap) and it gets even worse when Athrun comes over.

"Athrun! I said pass the peas not pass the pie!" Cagalli screamed with frustration. That was the fourth time she asked! "Maybe you need hearing aids!"

"Jeez, what's so good about peas anyway?" Asked Athrun "it sounds like pee."

"Athrun, we're eating here!" snapped Mrs. Attah as she rubbed her temples.

Cagalli took that chance to let a smug grin spread itself across her face. Athrun stuck his tongue out at her, but Cagalli ignored it and continued eating her mashed potatoes.

Yah, I'm done my third chapter. I've decided to take my time to update from now on. Thank you to those who didn't review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi people thank you all for reading, well I have nothing to say so enjoy my story! P.S. let's pretend there are naturals in the PLANTS.

Chapter four

Mrs. Attah rubbed her temples and sighed, why does her dinner table have to be so chaotic? Cagalli and Athrun are having a food fight while her husband was not doing anything to stop the madness. It's as if he didn't care. Mrs. Attah's spirit rose immediately as her husband cleared his throat, maybe he does care after all.

Everyone was quiet as the stern man cleared his throat; because they all knew when he clears his throat there's something important to be said. Silence built in the dinning room; everyone was apprehensive about what Mr. Attah would have to say.

"As everyone of you know the war between coordinators and naturals has gone on for the past few years." Uzumi began, "There are a few cases which Naturals or people associated with Naturals are assaulted, and in some cases murdered. Cagalli and her mother are no longer safe here anymore. There are shuttles that take natural children to Orb. And I made the decision of sending Cagalli away…"

The dinning room was again filled with silence; Mrs. Attah was astonished how could her husband make a decision like this without asking her first? Athrun wore a surprised expression, Cagalli was torn her father was sending her away, without telling her.

"No, I won't go I'm gonna stay right here!" Cagalli shrieked and stomped her foot like a spoiled five year old.

Uzumi felt sadness wash over him, sure it's not fair just to come out of the blue and tell someone to move to another country, but things are really desperate right now.

"Cagalli," Uzumi began, "I'm sorry, but there's no other way we have to make sure you are safe."

Cagalli slumped back into her chair, and stared into space as she took everything in. Everyone's eyes were on her. "Where would mom go?" Cagalli asked as she turned her head to look at her father.

"Your mother will go to Orb as soon as the opportunity comes, Athrun will do everything he can to help your mother to safety" Uzumi said.

"You know about this too?" Cagalli turned her gaze to Athrun. "How long? Why didn't you tell me anything?" Cagalli asked as her lips began trembling.

"I'm sorry Cagalli but…"Athrun began.

"Your suppose to be my best friend!" Cagalli screamed "We're suppose to tell each other everything!"

The dinning room was again filled with silence. Cagalli stood up abruptly and dragged her feet across the dinning room and in to her bedroom.

Cagalli lay awake in bed for a long time. There was an emotion in her that she couldn't quit place her finger on. She was excited to go somewhere new, her tutors have told about how Earth is every bit as beautiful as the PLANT except everything is real. She was also afraid to go to a place that she doesn't know a lot about. Apprehensive about the people she was going to meet. Finally she decided that she was going to take whatever's coming her way head on, which means she will not complain about having to go away. She'll show them she don't need them.

The next morning Cagalli woke up with a sore neck, because her pillow fell off her bed, she silently cursed as she swung her legs over the side of her luxurious bed. She took a quick shower and changed into a pair of camouflage shorts and an orange tank top. She tied her hair into a messy ponytail, and left towards the dinning room to grab some breakfast before she had to leave.

Well I'll just leave it at that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
